Want Some Gum?
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: the ccs gang go to a rave! eeek! hehehe funny! sorta humourish, rated PG13 for references to drugs and some references to swearing...on Meiling's part...


Cherry: Heya ****

Want Some Gum?

Cherry: Heya! I'm back! Yup, and right now I'm listening to this kickass song that just is inspiring me to write a fic!

Chickles: here we go again…another song fic….

Cherry: No! This song doesn't have lyrics! So it's great, but it's got a great oriental beat and it's really got my fingers itching.

Chickles: really? (Note the sarcasm)

Cherry: YES! Now role the disclaimer!

Chickles: Cherry doesn't own anything, only me (that is until I find a way out of this contract…) and her keyboard. SO DON'T SUE US!!!

Cherry: very…nice…Enjoy the fic everybody! ( this fic will basically unfold at my finger tips so I really don't know what is going to happen. It's an alternate reality fic where the c.c.s gang goes to a rave and it basically unfolds from there) oh and the gang's 17 now. So that's all covered, on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sat in her desk at school staring wistfully out the window when someone tapped her from behind. She turned around to see Sayoran holding a folded piece of paper. She looked up at him questioningly but all he did was hand her the paper and look back down at his work. Sakura, a bit confused, looked down at the note. She unfolded the paper and spread it out on her binder, trying to make it look like schoolwork. Sakura recognized Tomoyo's neat writing. She scanned the note and noticed Meiling's sharp writing and Sayoran's straight writing at the bottom. Sakura looked questioningly at Tomoyo, but she didn't notice. She returned her gaze back to the note and began to read.

__

Hey guys!

I heard from a friend that there's this massive party going down on main street. It's going to be held in this HUGE warehouse. The guy called it a rave. He said it was going to be "Trippin" it sounds like tons of fun! The tickets to go are only $10! The guy said it was really cheap for a rave this big! He invited me and said to bring some friends. So I was wondering if you guys wanted to come? I got everybody's tickets too! It's on Saturday, and this guy told me what everybody wears to a rave so I've got costumes already made for you guys! Write back and tell me what you think. 

~Tomoyo

PS. This guy, his name is Eriol and is REALLY cute! He's a friend of mine so don't think he's a total stranger or anything, this is all safe.

Heya!

Tomoyo, that sounds like so much fun! We gotta go! I'm so in! When, where, and to what time? I'm sure I'll be allowed, if not, I'll sneak out. So how cute IS this Eriol guy? You seem really into him! Does he have a friend? Sounds great! Let's talk about it more at lunch!

~ Meiling 

hey

Sounds ok, but how well DO you know this "Eriol" guy? I guess I'm in, if Sakura is, that is. It does sound intriguing though. Interesting idea, tell us more at lunch Tomoyo.

~ Sayoran

"Hmmmmm…." Sakura said quietly. "This is interesting, sounds fun! Ok I'll do it." Sakura added her comments to the note and passed it back to Sayoran to pass back to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up at Sakura after reading the note and winked. Suddenly the bell rang and the class filed out for lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Tomoyo, what's the stats on this party?" Meiling asked as she opened her lunch.

"Yeah? Sounds fun!" Sakura smiled at her best friend. 

"Well guys, it's this Saturday, and it starts at 7:00 pm and it goes straight through till like 8:00 am. But we don't have to stay that long." Tomoyo answered her friends.

"So, how are we getting there?" Sayoran, always the logical one, piped in.

"Um…Well you can all come over to my house and say we're having a sleepover. Then, seeing as my mom's away in Cambodia, we can go to the party without having to sneak out. Then after we can drop you all off at your houses and you can come back to get your cars later." Tomoyo shrugged.

"Yes but do you know where it is? And how are we going to get there?" Sayoran asked between bites of his sandwich. 

"Well that leaves us with two options. We can walk, it's not far from my house, or we can take the bus." Tomoyo took another bite from her lunch

"I say we take the bus, we don't want to be too tired when we get there." Sakura piped in.

"Ok then, it's settled! Be at my house at say…6:00?" Tomoyo said wrapping up her lunch.

"Sounds like a date! Oh and remember to ask Eriol if he's got a friend for me ok?" Meiling smiled and jumped up. They all filed back into the classroom just as the final bell rang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura pulled up outside Tomoyo's house in her dad's car. They were going to leave all the cars at Tomoyo's house because they decided that the parking would probably be really hard. She turned off the car and got out. Tomoyo ran out to meet her.

"Hey Sakura! Everybody's here already, they're upstairs trying on their outfits I made for them. Yours is upstairs too. Come on!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and lead her into the house. Sakura looked down at what Tomoyo was wearing. Big, no make that, HUGE navy blue pants, and a tight baby blue shirt that said, "_Drop the beat."_ Her hair was up in two buns on the top of her head, and she had a candy necklace and a baby pacifier around her neck. She also was holding a glow stick. Tomoyo led Sakura up the stairs and into her bedroom where the other two were standing already in their outfits. Meiling was wearing a pair of tight shiny leather pants and was wearing a white tank top with a big red "X" on the front. She had her hair in the usual odango style, but she had red streaks down each pigtail, and red nail polish. 

"Sakura! Hey! I can't wait to see your outfit! Like mine?" Meiling smiled and sat down on the bed. Sakura smiled back and looked over at Sayoran. He was wearing a black visor and his hair was spiked up. He had on a silvery grey shirt that had white reflective tape down the sleeves and huge black pants with red stitched patches on the back pockets. He was also holding a glow stick. He looked up at Sakura with a pained look in his eyes. 

"Tomoyo! Why do I have to wear this…?" He groaned sitting beside Meiling.

"I think you look cute!" Sakura knew that would get him to wear it proudly.

"Really? Well uh…*cough* I new that this would be perfect to wear to this…rave…" Sayoran replied trying to sound important. Sakura just giggled. She turned to Tomoyo who held out her outfit.

"Go try it on in the bathroom! We'll wait here!" Sakura walked to the washroom holding the hanger that possessed her outfit for the evening. She pulled on the pants the top and the…fairy wings…and looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Oh god…" Sakura said shocked as she looked at her reflection staring back at her.

"Sakura you done yet?" Tomoyo's cheerful voice came from the other side of the door.

"Uh…Tomoyo…do I have to…"

"Yes you do, now come out here." Sakura reluctantly opened the door and showed the others her outfit. She was wearing bright orange pants with a red flame coming up the sides, a sparkly rainbow halter-top and…fairy wings. 

"You look great!" Tomoyo squealed pulling Sakura over to her room to do her makeup. She added tons of sparkles and handed Sakura a couple of beaded necklaces to string around her neck. "There, we're done!" Tomoyo exclaimed taking one last look at her "projects." She looked at her watch. "Oh ok, it's 7:30 now, so we should get going, the bus will get here in about 20 minutes, and it kinda takes long to get there so we'll be there about…8:15?" 

"Right!" Meiling exclaimed as she led the way down the stairs and out the door towards the bus top. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura could feel all the eyes on the bus on her and her friends. They didn't seem to notice. Meiling and Tomoyo were excitedly chatting about what might happen and Sayoran was too busy staring out the window. An old lady on the opposite side of the bus scowled at Sakura when she smiled at her. _"Jeez! These people are so judgmental! This isn't what I wear during the day! What's with them?"_ Sakura started to realize that she was being stereotyped and she frowned. 

"Sakura?" 

"Huh?" Sakura startled from her daydream looked over at her friend.

"Can you pull the rope? This is our stop." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura reached up and yanked on the bell that signaled the driver to stop. They all hopped off the bus and walked the block towards the warehouse. Sakura walked beside Sayoran. 

"Sakura?" Sayoran asked not averting his eyes from the ground.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Are you excited?" 

"Kinda, I'm more scared though. You?" Sakura returned her gaze to the ground again.

"Same…" Suddenly Tomoyo interrupted their 'conversation' to announce that they were there.

"Come on guys!" she grabbed their arms and pulled them up to the doors. Tomoyo handed them each their tickets and they joined the ever-growing line outside the warehouse. Hundreds of teens wearing things similar to what Sakura and her friends were wearing, were going into the warehouse.

"You did pretty good with the outfits Tomoyo." Sakura complemented.

"Thanks! I had a lot of research to do." Tomoyo smiled as they moved up along the line.

"Hey Sakura…um…"

"What Sayoran?"

"I just wanted to say…um…" Sayoran stammered as he stood beside Sakura.

"uh-huh…you wanted to say what?" 

"You…uh…look…cute in that outfit…." Sayoran stammered blushing.

"Thanks!" Sakura blushed as they moved up the line. They could hear loud music blaring from inside as they came up to the door. Tomoyo handed the big burly man their tickets and they went inside. The place smelled of sweat, beer, and another unknown substance. The music was so loud Sakura could feel her entire body being vibrated by it. The place was packed. Hundreds of people danced around with glow sticks and some were even just sitting on the floor and talking. There were a lot of flashy rainbow lights, and a strobe light made Sakura feel kind of dizzy. They walked in, feeling much like foreigners, and stood over to the side. 

"This is so wicked! Come on let's go dance!" Meiling exclaimed grabbing Tomoyo's hand.

"We'll look around a bit and meet you back here later ok?" Sakura yelled after them. Tomoyo looked back and nodded. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Sayoran looked at Sakura.

"We could look around a bit, you know see what's up?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure." They walked through the crowds of people to explore the place. The first thing they saw was the DJ. He was on a tall platform above the ravers, and he was spinning various records. They looked around them and saw a couple of food stands and a lot of people. Suddenly a complete stranger came up to them and started hugging both of them. Sakura was in shock that this total stranger that she had never met had just came up to her and hugged her like they were old friends. The strange guy turned and looked at her. 

"It's YOU! I missed ya babe! How ya doing? Want some gum?" The stranger spoke to Sakura. Sakura was too shocked to say anything so she just laughed and shook her head. Sayoran was too busy looking at the stranger's massive pupils to notice that he was offering him some gum too. 

"I don't think he wants any either, but thanks for asking." Sakura said between giggles. When the guy left Sayoran turned to Sakura and shook his head. "I know Sayoran, that guy was higher than a kite."

"Uh, yeah, it seems that a lot of the people here are…" Sakura looked around her and noticed tons of people hugging others and offering them gum etc and they all had huge pupils. 

"Let's go back…" Sakura said grabbing Sayoran's arm. They returned to where they said they'd meet Tomoyo and Meiling. They were standing there with a strange guy with dark hair and glasses. 

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo waved. "This is Eriol, you know the guy I was telling you about?" 

"Hi." Sakura and Sayoran said in unison.

"He didn't have a friend for me…" Meiling pouted.

"Well, I do, but none of them are here." Eriol smiled at her.

"This is so much fun! Thanks for inviting us!" Tomoyo said turning to Eriol.

"Yeah, it's interesting…" Sayoran mumbled beneath his breath so that only Sakura could hear him. For the majority of the night they all danced together, Tomoyo usually with Eriol, and Sakura usually with Sayoran, and Meiling usually with this new guy she had just met whom was very cute, or they sat on a blanket that Eriol had brought, over on the side. 

"Hey does anybody know what time it is?" Sakura asked looking at her friends. 

"It's about 2:00 am, why?" Eriol answered back. He had his arm around Tomoyo.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired, that's all." Sakura leaned her head on Sayoran's shoulder. 

"I have something to take that fatigue away and to give you a buzz." Jake, the new guy Meiling was with, said as he held out his palm. It contained six tiny white pills. "It's E, this is the stuff that'll make you not want to sleep for days." He smiled devilishly. 

"uh…isn't that…drugs?" Meiling asked looking up at him. 

"It's more than drugs baby, it's heaven in a pill." Jake smiled. 

"Hey man, not that stuff ok? I told you I've been clean ever since I got caught with it. Don't bring that shit here." Eriol looked up at Jake.

"You did…E?" Tomoyo kind of pulled away from Eriol and Sakura sat there shocked, at what was happening.

"Operative word "did" I'm never doing that stuff again. It almost ruined my life. Don't do it yourself, it's not worth it." Eriol looked down at her.

"Hey man! You're making me lose potential customers!" Jake sneered at Eriol as Meiling edged away from him and closer to Sakura. 

"Look, we were never your "customers" we don't want any of your drugs ok? So just leave." Sayoran said standing up.

"Hey! Speak for yourself ok? Maybe these lovely ladies want a ride on the heaven train? I swear it's a trip you'll never forget." Jake stood up and looked at the girls. 

"I'm definitely not 'in' I don't want anything to do with that stuff." Tomoyo stared defiantly up at Jake, then she looked at Eriol and smiled. Sakura looked up at Sayoran and smiled at his serious eyes.

"I don't want any of it either." She smiled sweetly.

"Fine, one left, babes? What's your verdict?" Jake said looking at Meiling

"I um…I…" Meiling started but was interrupted by Jake.

"Come on baby! You know you want it! I do it all the time and you said yourself I was cool!" Jake tried to persuade Meiling.

"No! No one tells me what I want! I don't want your drugs… or you!" Meiling yelled at Jake.

"Yo keep it down babes! People will hear!" Jake whispered trying to get the girl to calm down. 

"NO! I will not quiet down! Don't order me around!" Meiling jumped up and stood face to face with Jake. "You're just a stupid druggy and I don't need to take orders from you!" she pushed him hard and he fell.

"L-look babes…I uh…. Don't spaz ok? You don't nee-" Jake scrambled up.

"Shut up! My names not 'babes' it's MEILING LI!" She then pushed him again and turned back to her friends. "Let's go!" She walked passed them to the door.

"WOW. That's a whole lot of women there eh, Sayoran?" Eriol nudged him with his elbow.

"She's my cousin, I deal with it every day." Sayoran said calmly. Sakura linked arms with Sayoran and Tomoyo hung on to Eriol as they left the building with Meiling in lead.

"We can take my car I guess. Tomoyo told me you guys took the bus here." Eriol said as led them to his car. They all hopped in, Tomoyo sat in the front seat beside Eriol and Sakura and Sayoran were stuck in the back with Meiling.

"I can't believe the NERVE of that guy! He actually offered ME drugs! Of all the slimy…" Meiling fumed in the back, causing Sayoran to move closer to the other side of the car. They drove off down main street and back to drop Meiling off first at her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Basically the whole way back, Meiling was ranting about the "nerve" of that guy to no one in particular, and Tomoyo was asking Eriol a bunch of questions about what the types of drugs can do to you. So Sayoran and Sakura were basically on they're own in the conversation department. 

"So what did you think?" Sakura asked Sayoran after a long silence.

"It was…an experience I'll never forget…the only thing that made it good was the fact that you were there." Sayoran wrapped his arm around her. "How about you?"

"I thought it was…strange. I can't say I hated it, I definitely didn't like the drug part…but those druggies were very nice to us don't you think? I mean, if I wasn't so freaked out, I'd probably take the gum they offered." Sakura laughed.

"I AM SO GONNA HUNT THAT GUY DOWN AND RIP HIM A NEW TRACHEA SO HE CAN SMOKE ALL THE F***ING DRUGS HE WANTS! THE F*** STUPID MOTHER ******* ****** ****** ~*censor*~"

Sakura and Sayoran both looked over at the screaming Meiling with a blank look on their faces.

"I'd hate to cross her path…" Sakura said to Sayoran not taking her eyes off the insane girl.

"Yeah, she hates taking orders…and that guy kinda crossed the line when he said that she would want it." Sayoran chuckled. Meiling continued to scream all the way until they reached her apartment. She climbed out of the car and smiled at Eriol through the car window. 

"Thank you for the ride Eriol, and thank you for inviting me Tomoyo, see you guys Monday." She said cheerily. Everyone in the car stared at her blankly. She was about to go when she turned back to the car and said just as sweetly, "Oh and Eriol? If you ever see Jake again, tell him I'm looking for him, and that he'd better bring an ambulance with him next time he sees me." Meiling smiled and skipped into her apartment block. They drove off and delivered Sakura off at her place, and only after a goodbye kiss between Sakura and Sayoran, Eriol sped off and dropped off the lover boy at his house. Soon it was just Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"I had a pretty interesting time. I don't think I'll do it again though…" Tomoyo smiled at Eriol.

"That's ok, after today, you guys kinda made me want to retire from the raver's lifestyle. I was in for a break anyways. So uh…could I call you sometime…?" Eriol asked sweetly.

"hmmm…I guess so…" Tomoyo gave him her number and walked back into her house. Eriol drove off and went back to his apartment that was only a couple blocks away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Sakura! Wild party Saturday huh?" Tomoyo raced up to her best friend in the schoolyard. 

"One I'd like to…forget…" Sakura smiled back at her friend.

"Yeah, sorry I dragged you guys there, I don't ever want to do that again."

"Nah, it's ok, you got to meet Eriol, and from the gossip I hear, it seems that you've already given him your number." Sakura teased her friend.

"Yeah." Tomoyo smiled. "Oh hey Meiling!" She waved over at their friend who was fast approaching.

"Hey guys!" She waved.

"So are you over what happened Saturday?" Sakura asked, as they made they're way into the school.

"Yup! On Sunday I just managed to run into our friend Jake, and well, lets just say he didn't go home looking as pretty as he did when he left it…" Meiling said sitting down at her desk.

"Perfect, I knew you'd get him eventually." Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. The bell rang and they all took they're seats. Sakura sat in a dazed state throughout her classes that day, until she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and Sayoran was holding a piece of folded paper and handed it to her. She unfolded it and read it:

Hey guys!

I heard about this huge party going down Friday! It sounds like tons of fun! I think it's called a "rave" but I don't know. You guys wanna come? It's sure to be a blast!

- Chiharu

Sakura stared at the note from her other friend Chiharu. She nearly fainted. _"NOT AGAIN!"_ She thought to herself as the final bell rang and everyone filed out to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherry: well that's it, SORRY! It's a really bad fic! It's just sometimes I get this feeling that I need to write and I produce these short one-shot crap fics (just read some of my gundam humours!) so sorry bout that!

Chickles: I thought it was very entertaining.

Cherry: really?

Chickles: nope.

Cherry: grrrr…*pulls out huge hammer from hammer space* BOINK!

Chickles: OUCH!

Cherry: well review anyways! That would make me happy and maybe then I could produce an…actually decent fic! Oh and I gotta say, this fic in NO way is meant to make fun of, or say bad things about ravers. My brother used to be a huge raver, and I've got a couple friends into that too, so I think raves are actually really cool, sorry if it came across as bad picture. Not all ravers are drug addicts. That's why I put the little stereotyping on the bus bit in there. My raver friends are the cutest funniest nicest people in the world, so they're not 'evil' or anything because they go to raves. They're really nice! Thanks to Ivanka for helping me out with the outfits everyone was going to wear, and my brother Tyler for answering some of my questions about what you would see in one. And actually the druggy offering Sakura gum was a real story that Ivanka told me a while ago. See?! Druggies are nice! They give you gum! Hehehe, any comments or questions direct them to: [cherry_maxwell@gundamwing.net][1]

Chickles: ya done yet?

Cherry: YUP!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:cherry_maxwell@gundamwing.net



End file.
